


The Elevator

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: Astrid is the part-time security guard at a tech company. She only has eyes on the FBI. Hiccup is a geeky engineer. All he wants is the building pressure of his dad to disappear.  They worked in the same place, but never once talked to each other. They were both working late into the night when they got on that elevator. What happened after the ropes snap... or are cut, is the elevator's fault. Modern AU! Hiccstrid! Enjoy!





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Welcome to a random Modern AU, that just came to me, and it was too good to not write. Anyway, I am breaking my rules about Modern AU', mainly because I've just always had a thing against it. But after reading a couple really good ones, I decided that it was time I threw away my ways and write one. So here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> The full 8 chapters are on FF.Net, but I thought I’d post here too! The story is not done and I will be updating whenever I can!

Astrid. H. Hofferson. That was the shiny name carved into the badge that pinned to the young security guards suit. With a bulky, bullet proof vest and a large belt at her waist filled with a taser, gun, army knife, and hand cuffs. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a careless braid. While she was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen, she was no joke scary.

She didn't frown as she patrolled the halls late at night. In fact, she seemed to enjoy her job. But those eyes. They were so bright. So beautiful. But if she stared you down, it was best to retreat.

And her dog. Stormfly. That was the name printed on the badge that was clipped to her bright blue collar and police vest. The dog could rip you in two.

Henry Haddock. She knew his name, but not from any name tag. His father owned the company. And he worked for his dad in the technology department. She never understood that kind of stuff, but was fascinated watching the young man work, his tongue sticking out slightly as he clicked random pieces together. She peered into the large room, gizmos and blueprints scattered absolutely everywhere. She chuckled at the mess, making Henry turn his head in surprise.

For the first time in her life, Astrid felt intimidated. Here he was, a young man... a handsome young man, with his PhD in robotics and engineering. He was no doubt smarter than her. And all she was was a security guard. Training to one day be part of the FBI. Like her own father. She was going to live up to that legacy, if it was the last thing she did. Nothing silly would get in her way. Especially some nerds lopsided grin.

"S-sorry I startled you. I just saw that the room was open and I though someone forgot to lock up." She said finally trying to blink back to reality. But those eyes. Those big green eyes sucked her in like a black hole.

"No worries. I just needed something to do. Working on my project and avoiding home." She cocked her head and stepped forward. She stepped back again. 'No Astrid. You still have to work.'

"What are you working on?" Astrid attempted to make herself look bigger by standing straight and crossing her arms.

" A flexible and affordable prosthetic leg. With some parts made by a 3D printer."

"Oh." Astrid nodded like she actually knew what a 3D printer was.

"That's... cool." He gave her a grin. That stupid grin would be the death of her. He pushed his feet... well foot back against the desk, making his chair roll across the room to another work bench. He pulled out a piece from the drawer and he kicked the chair back over to his desk.

"I'm... Uh just going to keep patrolling."

"Oh... do you want to- I mean if you can- err... stay here for a little while? I could use some noise. And someone to talk to." She couldn't help but give a little smile. Her insides were all giddy. Why was she acting like this?

"Well I guess for a little while." He smiled and motioned for her to come into the room. She sat in a chair similar to his and watched him work.

"Sooo... your dog-" He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Stormfly. Odd name I know. I call her Stormy. She has the temper and aggressiveness of a lighting storm. She used to be an Air Force. Jumped out of planes. That's where the fly part comes from. But she's retired from that now. It's a lot of stress for a dog. That's why she's a tracker and patrol dog."

Henry couldn't help but get lost in those eyes as she rambled about the white German Shepherd that laid at her feet watching his every move.

"Wow." Astrid nodded.

"She's a good girl... just don't mess with her, cause then you'll hear from both of us." He chuckled and screwed a bolt into a prototype.

"Sounds like me and my bud, Toothless."

"Toothless?" Astrid laughed at such a ridiculous name. Henry smiled. He loved her laugh. It was the first he ever heard her laugh. Heck, it was the first time he ever spoke with her, but that laugh was music to his ears.

"Uhh Yeah. Hes a greyhound. Lost all his teeth because of the food they feed them before races. In one race, he got into a fight with another dog. The dog nearly ripped off his back right leg. The men who ran the events were going to put him down, since well... he couldn't race anymore. I rescued him though and built him a prosthetic. And 5 years later he can still run at 45 miles per hour."

"Wow. All that happened to him? He must've had a rough life." Henry nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, he had a tough beginning, but if you saw him now, he's the biggest baby in the world." Astrid laughed again, becoming a lot more relaxed. She leaned the chair back and put her feet on a vacant desk.

"Well the maybe I should go see this walking miracle dog something." They both blushed as she said that. Her chair rocked off balance and she stumbled back trying to catch herself. 'Way to go Ast.'

"Yeah... definitely." Henry stuttered.

"So uhh..." Astrid mumbled trying to think of something to change the subject.

"So Henry, if you don't -"

"Hiccup."

"Mazal tov?" She snorted.

"No, I mean that's my name. Kind of. People call me that. Well, my friends mostly. You can call me that. It just fits." Astrid smiled.

"Okay... Hiccup." The way she said his name made his heart swell. How could speaking to someone for ten minutes do this to him?

"So anyway, you said earlier that you don't want to be at home? Why's that?... if of course you don't mind." Astrid said leaning forward in her chair again. If she leaned back again, she'd lose focas in those eyes and fall. And she mostly definitely wouldn't have that happen.

"Oh well..." Hiccup went on to explaining about how his dad wanted to hand the company to him. Astrid listened, but was focused on him. The way he used his arms to express how he was feeling. The light in his emerald eyes. His tangled brown hair flopping in his eyes every now and again. Astrid nodded as he spoke, but happened to look down at her watch. The watch flashed 12:42.

"Oh shit!" She stood up quickly pushing the chair in. Hiccup gave her a surprised look as he was suddenly cut off by her.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go! I have to check in the main office by 12:45!" She hurried out the door, with Stormy on her heels. Then Astrid haulted to a stop. She rushed back into the room, where Hiccup was still frozen in place.

"Thanks... for having someone to talk to... it was nice." And with that she hurried down the hall and into the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator clicked as she went down each floor. The doors opened and she burst out and to the main sigh in to write down that there was no out of the norm activity.

"Okay. Good. That's over with." She sighed with relief as she made the time frame. Stormfly tugged at Astrid's vest.

"What girl?" The dog motioned towards the elevator.

"Yeah... I want to go see Hiccup again too... but, I really shouldn't. I have patrolling to do." The dog gave her a cold glare and igrored Astrid as she trotted to the elevator.

Astrid sighed. "No girl. We have work to do." She tugged Stormfly along with her for the next two hours as she wandered down the hallways. Her flashlight scanning the hallways for anything suspicious. Like anyone would try to steal from here. She rode the elevator up each floor, but by now it was making weird clicking noises. Nothing she had heard before. Astrid shrugged it off and carried on with her job. By the time she reached the 5th floor, it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Alright girl. Let's go hang out in the camera room for a while huh?" Stormfly shook her head, tugging towards the stairs to go to the 6th floor. To where Hiccup's workshop was.

"No Stormy. Downstairs." The dog huffed and went to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the little ding as the doors swung open. And wouldn't you know it... someone else was in the elevator.

"Well fancy meeting you here m'lady." He cracked a grin as she stepped inside. Stormfly rushed right up to him and shoved her snout between his legs for him to pet her. He laughed and bent over to rub the happy dog's hips.

"See anything suspicious on your patrol?" He asked jokingly. She shook her head and tried to contain her giddiness that swelled instide her.

"Nothing but a skinny man working late on his evil project." She joked back. He laughed.

"Yup, that's me." Suddenly the elevator creaked loudly and jolted to a sudden stop.

"Well shit." Astrid cursed. Hiccup pressed the button on the elevator. Nothing. Well this was a problem.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Astrid quick tempered side showing.

"Ugh! I'm calling the- well shit." She said again.

"What?" Hiccup asked starting to worry.

"In a rush of things I left my phone downstairs. You got yours?" He shook his head.

"I only left my office for a soda downstairs." She huffed and sat down on the floor.

"Guess we're stuck here." He chuckled nervously. The two looked at each other a little bit unsettled by the whole situation.

The two of them chatted for a while, getting their minds off their sticky situation. Even though Hiccup had just met her, he felt that he had known her his whole life. And she felt that same, although she'd never show it.

By four in the morning Astrid couldn't help but feel her eyes get heavy. Her shift was supposed to be over by now. And right now she was supposed to be at home, asleep in her warm bed. But of course, she just had to get stuck in an elevator with no phones and with a super smart, and dare she say very good looking man. Just her luck... just her luck.

They both felt exhausted. They blinked slowly trying to stay awake, but slowly started to lean on each other. That's when the elevator started to shake violently.

Astrid screamed as the elevator suddenly dropped. It must've flown down two floors before it jolted to a stop again. It creaked and with any sudden movements, the elevator would plunge to the ground. Astrid squeezed against Hiccup who wrapped an arm around her head to protect her. As the elevator stopped, they slowly lifted their heads. Astrid's hands were shaking. So were Hiccup's.

Their hands were tightly intertwined.

Asreid breathed a sigh of relief. 'It's okay. It's okay.' She told herself over and over. Hiccup squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"How is it that I've nearly been shot, stabbed and strangled by muggers and yet I'm terrified that I'm going to die in an elevator." Hiccup laughed softly.

"We aren't going to die. They'll get to us." Astrid nodded, but she wasn't convinced. She was the tough Astrid Hofferson. Top of her class at the New York Police Academy. How could a busted elevator scare her? Maybe if she had been alone she would've been less scared. Suddenly the elevator gave a sickening crack. The two pulled their knees to their chest and pressed their temples together.

Hiccup's arm went up to her head to protect her. His other hand was tightly was holding hers. They were going to die. In a stupid elevator. Stormfly gave a little cry.

"In Here!" Hiccup raised his head.

"Astrid! There's someone out there!" She smiled with relief. Another crack. Her breath caught in her throat. But then the doors opened to reveal two firefighters holding out there arms. The elevator had stopped six feet beneath the floor entrance. the one foot gap was just enough to slide through.

"Grap my arms we got you!" The firefighter yelled.

"I'll give you a boost." Astrid said quickly.

"What? No! You go!" She shook her head. God how could he say no to her? Instead he picked up Stormfly and carefully brought her to the man holding out his arms. The elevator rattled as he walked.

"No sudden movements!" The man ordered. The other officers behind them held their breaths. The man gathered Stormfly in his arms and pulled her back to safety. She cried out for her owner.

"You next." He motioned to Hiccup. His stubbornness got the best of him.

"No. Astrid you go."

"Hiccup you're closer. Go first. It will keep the pressure even." He nodded, but the worried look on his face killed her.

The firefighters pulled him up and tried to keep him back, but he just turned back around and watched nervously. The elevator creaked again and gave a violent jolt. Astrid gulped.

"Okay. One step at a time." Astrid stepped forward.

Bang!

Snap!

Astrid screamed for dear life as the elevator plummeted towards the ground. She jumped and felt the floor leave her feet, as she squeezed her eyes shut. But yet... there was so impact. She opened her eyes to find herself dangling in the elevator shaft.

Hiccup had his hands gripping hers tightly. And he wasn't about to let go.

"Its okay! I got you." He pulled her up until she could cling to the end and heave herself out of the shaft. The firefighters clapped and she collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily in Hiccup's arms. Then she laughed. They both laughed.

"We didn't die!" She stood and laughed with him, pumping their fists in the air. She punched him playfully and he jumped back.

"Ow! I just saved your life and this is how you repay me!?" He said in between fits of laughter.

"Okay you two. Let's get you outside." They were escorted out of the building, the sun blinding them as they did so. Astrid checked her watch. 7:00.

"You good to go from here?" The man asked. They nodded. A little shaken up but otherwise okay. He nodded.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and looked down at their hands. They were still holding onto each other. Tight.

"Well... that happened." She laughed as Stormfly came bouncing up.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some coffee." Hiccup sighed. "There's no way I'm going to go home and sleep after that." He said. She chuckled in response.

"We could go down to this bakery I know." Astrid said, a blush coming to her face. He smiled that stupid lopsided grin.

"Yeah sure. As long as it had no elevators." She laughed and punched him again.

"I'm taking the stairs next time."

"I don't know, being stuck in an elevator with you was fun." He joked.

"Well don't expect that to happen again. Next time, just take me to dinner." They laughed and walked down the street hand in hand.

"Will do m'lady. Will do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! Until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


End file.
